


Run Boy Run

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alive Reginald Hargreeves, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on Episode 2 Run boy run season 1, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Number Five | The Boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Young Number Five | The Boy, Young Vanya Hargreeves, poor number five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: The first 4 (and 30 seconds) of The Umbrella Academy, season 1, episode 2 (Run Boy Run), but writtenorFive doesn't listen to Reginald and ends up stuck in the future.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Kudos: 43





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Diclaimer: I just did this for fun, I do not own TUA, so don't come kill me-

The table was set, laden with that day’s lunch. Grace rang the bell, signaling the start of lunch. It was almost silent, except the record disk rolling on the megaphone and the sound coming from it. Moments passed after the tinkling of the bell before the Hargreeves children were walking into the dining hall, moving to their seats to stand behind them, waiting for their father. The man in question walked in moments after them, regal and strict as ever. He walked to his seat, pulling the chair back. He gave Vanya, who was standing at the opposite end of the table, an emotionless look.

“Sit,” he said, his voice like a whip. The Hargreeves children moved, sitting down. 

Soon they were all eating, the table silent but for the kinkling of cutlery against the porcelain of the plates and the rustling of the pages in the book that Ben was reading.

“ _ \--that the rope be drawn under the gluteal muscles, not through the crevice between the gluteus. _ ” Herr Carlson’s voice was saying through the megaphone. Five had moved his gaze onto their father, who seemed to know this but was ignoring the fact. Five exhaled a little, Vanya’s head turning to him. He might get in trouble, but…

He suddenly stabbed the table with his knife, his sibling’s heads turning his way. Finally.

“Number Five?” Reginald asked.

“I have a question.” Five said, letting go of the knife so it stayed, the blade stuck on the table.

“Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules.” Reginald said, cutting at some greens on his plate. The noise of cutlery returned as the other six continued eating, “No talking during mealtimes. You are interrupting Herr Carlson.” he raised his knife while saying these words. Five looked down at his plate. So what if he was? He turned his head back to his father.

“I want to time travel.” he tried.

“No.” Reginald said, not looking up from his plate.

“But I’m  _ ready _ .” he pushed his chair back, getting to his feet. “I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said.” 

He frowned in concentration, and soon he had teletransported to his father’s side, hands in his pockets. He didn’t even look up.

“See?” 

Reginald reached out for his wine glass. “A spatial jump is trivial compared with the unknowns of time travel.” he said. “One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water, and reappearing as an acorn.” he then sipped at the wine. Five tilted his head a bit, eyes narrowing.

He had to be kidding.

“Well, I don’t get it.” he said, giving him a thin-lipped, closed smile with no humor in it.

“Hence the reason you’re not ready.” 

Five turned his head a bit, seeing Vanya give her head a small series of shakes. He turned his head back to his father.

“I’m not afraid.” he said.

Reginald didn’t lift his head, just continued cutting. “Fear isn’t the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable.” as if snapping, he set down his cutlery, sharply looking at Five. “Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore.” 

There was a speechless silence, the one in which no one spoke but where attentively listening. Five stood there for a moment, his eyes briefly locking with Vanya’s.

_ Is that so? _

He extracted his hands from his pockets, walking off.

“Number Five!” His father said. He didn’t turn his head, kept walking. He knew that his siblings had all dropped their act and were twisting around in their seats to watch him walk off, speeding into a run. “You haven’t been excused!” 

He would be in trouble when he got back. 

But he really couldn’t care any less.

“Come back here!” Reginald shouted as he threw the front open, slamming it behind him.

He was going to be in big trouble.

He descended the steps, pushing the house’s gates open and stepping out into the street. He walked down the street, a small, rebellious smile splayed on his mouth at the thought of what he was going to do. He quickened his pace, focussing all his power-

_ Boom. _ He looked around at the busy streets. So different from the ones he had been walking down moments before. He scoffed.

“Not ready, my ass.” he muttered. He was grinning now, powering up again with a grunt and finding himself walking down a snowy street.  _ The future. He was in the future. _

He ran once more.

And found that the future was chaos.

He slowed down, staggering back a step. Ruins. Fire. Ashes falling from the sky.

The world… it was  _ ruined _ .

Five looked on with disbelief, the smile having fallen off. He turned around.  _ The academy _ .

He began to run as fast as he could back the way he came, the ashes flying all around him, passing happy streets he had only seconds ago.

And the academy. It was gone too.

He looked at it, turning, looking for a trace of life,  _ anything _ .

“Vanya!” he called, stepping towards the steps. “Ben! Dad!”

Nothing. He backed away, “Anyone!” He stayed there for a moment, looking around. 

_ I have to go back. I have to warn them! _

He fisted his hands, pushing himself, fear biting at his mind. But it wouldn’t  _ work _ .

“COME ON!” he cried. 

It wasn’t working. 

“Shit.” 

His hands fell to his side. Disbelief was clouding his mind, mouth quivering as the wind blew ashes at him, the fires crackling. He fell to his knees before the steps, tears welling up. That had been his home. 

And now it was gone.

He was stuck in the future. 

And the sky was falling upon him.


End file.
